


Самый драгоценный камень

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Genital Piercing, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: У Капитана и подарки капитанские.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 43





	Самый драгоценный камень

Что-то грохотало так, что под Броком вздрагивала… кровать? Нет. Пол. Холодный и жёсткий. 

Как же раскалывается голова…

Что вчера было? Он напился? 

Брок со стоном открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился. 

— Жив! — рявкнул над ним Кэп. 

— Не ори, — взмолился Брок. — Башка трещит. 

Кэп склонился над ним, и стало видно, что он в гражданском, а кулаки у него разбиты в кровь. 

Брок приподнялся на локте и огляделся. 

Понятно, что ничего не понятно. Они в какой-то банке, круглой и стеклянной. Стенка испачкана кровью — это Кэп ломился. Хреново, что даже он не смог пробиться. Сам Брок тоже в гражданском — в домашнем. Он пошевелил пальцами ног. Босой. Значит, их взяли у него. 

Кэп помог сесть. Брок привалился к нему. Голову понемногу отпускало. Кэп приобнял его за плечи, прижал к себе. 

— Я боялся, что ты умер, — глухим голосом произнес он. 

— Не дождёшься, — ухмыльнулся Брок. — Давно мы здесь?

— Четыре часа. 

— Транки?

— Да, — кивнул Кэп. — Я пришёл к тебе, ты вышел мне открыть и… не помню. Очнулся здесь. Боялся, что тебе достался препарат для меня. 

Брок потрепал его по колену. Несгибаемый и непрошибаемый Капитан Гидра, оказывается, за него беспокоился. 

— Где мы? — уточнил Брок. 

— Камера для Халка на первом хэлликэриере, — объяснил Кэп. 

— Я думал, эту хуету давно раздолбали, — вздохнул Брок. 

— Нет, Фьюри его припрятал, — объяснил Кэп. — Я знал где, но руки не доходили разобраться. Тут два двигателя ремонту не подлежат. Но камера на месте. 

Сидеть бок о бок с Кэпом и чувствовать его горячую руку на плечах было удивительно уютно. Даже головная боль почти прошла. И то, что у них не было воды и сортира, что они явно в плену, как-то не напрягало. Это же Кэп. Он найдёт способ выбраться. А потом Брок выпустит кишки этим ублюдкам. 

— Странно, что меня не пришили, — дошло до Брока. 

— Да. Допросим — выясним причину. 

— Если Барнс до того не пришибёт похитителей. Чудо, что он ещё не здесь.

— Миссия на Шпицбергене. У нас с тобой двое суток выходных. До понедельника нас некому искать. 

— Не факт, что мы доживем до понедельника, — проворчал Брок. — А в честь чего такие радости, Кэп? Ты, я, двое суток выходных? — Он повернул голову и взглянул Кэпу в лицо. 

Тот смотрел на Брока почти ласково и поглаживал его по плечу. 

— Не помнишь? — спросил он. 

— Ни рожна, — признался Брок. — Всё, что после миссии в Монтевидео, как смыло. Сдал отчёт, а дальше провал. 

Кэп хмыкнул. 

— Штаны сними, — велел он. 

Голос звучал и насмешливо, и игриво. 

— Я всегда готов, — признался Брок, чувствуя, как у него начинает вставать, — но насухую, по слюне? 

— Сними, — в голосе Кэпа звенели смех и предвкушение. 

Брок хмыкнул и послушался. Белья на нём не было, и член предстал во всей своей красе. 

— Так хочешь полюбоваться? — спросил Брок. — Бля! Это откуда?!

Из уретры выходило чёрное колечко. Брок рассмотрел украшение. «Принц Альберт», надо же. Чёрный металл и красный камень. Можно и не спрашивать, чей подарок и чья идея. Зажило уже. Это сколько ж Брок забыл?

Он покрутил колечко, чувствуя приятное скольжение прохладного металла. Член предсказуемо встал. 

— Красиво, — севшим от возбуждения голосом произнес Кэп. 

Броку стало интересно, что это за камень такой и что за металл. Он не разбирался в ювелирке, но Кэп просто не мог не выпендриться, раз уж уломал его на «принца Альберта». Они бодались на эту тему года полтора. Кэп намекал, предлагал, уговаривал, требовал. Брок упирался, без фантазии, но намертво, как ему казалось. Однако Кэп добился своего. 

— Что за камушек-то? — поинтересовался Брок, играя пирсингом. Ощущения были классные. 

— Красный бриллиант, — объяснил Кэп. — И чёрное золото. 

— Все-таки пометил меня, да? — Брок пихнул его плечом. — И, как я понимаю, два дня выходных, чтобы опробовать эту красоту?

Он продолжал теребить кольцо, поблёскивающее от выступившей смазки. 

Кэп каким-то змеиным броском оказался перед ним, стянул с Брока штаны и отшвырнул в сторону. А потом склонился, облизывая пухлые розовые губы. 

Брок погладил его по затылку и убрал руку от члена. Кэп тут же принялся играть с пирсингом языком и губами, теребя колечко и прокручивая его. 

Брок опёрся на пол одной рукой, а вторую запустил под футболку и принялся пощипывать сосок. Он всегда знал, что они с Кэпом ебанутые на всю голову. И то, что Капитан Гидра горячо и страстно отсасывает ему сейчас, когда они в клетке, неизвестно кем захваченные, и хрен поймешь, как отсюда выбраться, было как раз в их стиле. 

Кэп заглатывал до горла и стонал так, что Брока пробирала дрожь, а по спине и бёдрам маршировали стаи огненных мурашек. Кэп и так-то сосал просто божественно, но с пирсингом ощущения усилились раз в десять. Возбуждение росло и росло, накатывало волнами, и Броку казалось, что его сейчас просто разорвёт. 

А Кэп всё старался, забирая так глубоко, что ухитрялся облизать Броку яйца. Брок обожал, когда он так делал. И его рот, когда он отсасывал, — на него можно было смотреть вечно. Именно с такого ракурса, когда член Брока растягивает эти пухлые розовые губы, а голубые глаза из-под темных ресниц смотрят почти невинно. 

Почувствовав, что любовник вот-вот разрядится, Кэп потеребил колечко кончиком языка, и Брока словно разнесло на части. Он ослеп, оглох от наслаждения, его попросту не стало. 

Чуть прочухавшись, он встал перед Кэпом на колени, расстегнул его джинсы и принялся совершать поклонение идеальному члену идеального человека. Кэп раскочегарился настолько, что кончил раньше, чем у Брока начала уставать челюсть. Сглотнув до капли и облизнувшись, Брок посмотрел снизу вверх и ухмыльнулся. А потом потеребил колечко — черт, его просто невозможно было не теребить! — и снова уставился на Кэпа. 

— Бриллиант, говоришь? — спросил он и вскочил на ноги. 

— Что ты… — начал было ещё не вполне собравшийся после оргазма Кэп, застёгивая джинсы. 

Но Брок уже чертил линию на толстом стекле, не потрудившись снять пирсинг: хрен его знает, получится ли потом вдеть, а терять не хотелось. Если кто-то из похитивших их видит, как он сейчас корячится, наверняка умирает со смеху. 

— Уф! — выдохнул он и отошел, чтобы надеть штаны. — Вот теперь бей. 

Кэп шагнул к нему, притянул к себе, жадно поцеловал и ударил — раз, другой, третий. Толстенное стекло хрустнуло и начало осыпаться со звуком падающего гравия. Не вся камера — только дверь. 

Кэп подхватил Брока на руки. 

— Ты чего?! — оторопел тот, от неожиданности даже не сразу начав отбиваться. 

— Ноги поранишь, — коротко объяснил Кэп и шагнул наружу.


End file.
